The Kalamazoo Community Clinical Oncology Program is a consortium of Borgess Medical Center and Bronson Methodist Hospital, two community hospitals which serve as cancer care referral centers for the nine county Southwest Michigan area. Combined these hospitals have 726 beds and diagnose approximately 1400 new cancer patients yearly. The Kalamazoo Community Clinical Oncology Program intends to continue to significantly increase the number of cancer patients formally entered on high priority clinical research protocols through the organization of cancer care specialists and primary care physicians with the established, systematic communication of available clinical trials. The program will expand community involvement in cancer control activities to a broader segment of the population to include minorities and the economically disadvantaged. Expanded use of clinical research protocols, and education and discussion of the rationale for the science of these protocols will increase the diffusion of new cancer care technology for widespread use within the community. Ultimately, a reduction in cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality will result by contributing to the advancement of cancer prevention, detection, treatment and rehabilitation through participation in multidisciplinary, high priority clinical trials and cancer control studies. Clinical trials and cancer control studies from Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group, Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, National Surgical Adjuvant Breast/Bowel Project and University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center will be utilized. Input into the type and design of protocols will be sought through Kalamazoo Community Clinical Oncology Program personnel membership in research base committees. Protocols from research bases will be evaluated by the Clinical Research Committee for applicability to this community. The Clinical Research Committee consists of all area oncology specialists and interested physicians representing multiple disciplines. Cooperation of community physicians will be obtained by communication through tumor boards, educational conferences, personal contact and the Clinical Research Committee. The intended effectiveness of the Kalamazoo Community Clinical Oncology Program will be carefully monitored on an ongoing basis. It is believed that the continuation and expansion of clinical trials and cancer control studies through the Kalamazoo Community Clinical Oncology Program will contribute to the overall goals of reduced cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality.